Rise of the Infernal
by Ranryuujin Omega
Summary: This is a story of a mortal, and his journey to become one of the most powerful and feared demons of all time. For now, a Ranma Nibun no Ichi Xover with Naruto


* * *

(Lights turn on, showing a dungeon with magma and a brimstone scent enveloping the entire chamber)

(A huge, demonic being and a cloaked figure approached the stage)

Demon: (Smiles, malicious eyes twinkle with the promise of pain and torture) Hello audience, my name is Thamuz, one of Lord Ranryuu's servants. I am here to introduce a new fanfiction as he had instructed.

Cloaked Figure: (Nods) **Thank you Thamuz, it is rather nice to see that ****someone**** does have a sense of responsibility to do their work. Continue my vassal.**

Thamuz: You're welcome my liege. (Coughs into hand) This fanfiction is merely a product of imagination, and its plot is the only thing he owns. The characters to be used here are all the property of their respective creators.

Ranryuu:**Very good…** (Scratches a chin hidden in shadow with a gloved hand) **We must go now.**

Thamuz: Understood my liege.

(Both disappear in a flash of black lightning, scene then fades to black)

* * *

_Rise of the Infernal_

_A Ranma ½ fanfic_

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"_Demon Speech"_

'_Demon Thought'_

_-_Ninja Sign Language-

_Technique name_

_

* * *

  
_

_In the heart of Konohagakure_

"$#, $hi, Where's the back-up! We need them here pronto! We won't last much lo- ARRRRRGH!" cried a Jounin into his walkie-talkie as he and a couple of others tried to fend off the Kyuubi and failed, as they were blasted with fox fire.

The Kyuubi smirked maliciously, as well as a fox could that is. Its bright crimson eyes glinted in unabashed glee as it killed more and more of these pathetic flesh bags, their screams the ultimate choir of voices that resonated so beautifully with his heart. It howled in pure jubilation after it ate another one, a chuunin to the morsels, savoring its delicious flesh, and refreshing blood, swaying its tails in the air and smashing it to buildings, adding to the morbid beauty of the scenery.

Kyuubi suddenly grinned as he felt multiple chakra signatures closing in on his position, which meant all the more morsels to eat, and more to just kill. However, his joy was cut short when he saw a gigantic toad with two flesh bags, one full-grown adult. He snarled at this, as the toad smelled of tobacco and those who smelled of tobacco generally tasted extremely horrible, like decade-old ash.

The jounin that were on the battlefield cheered as they saw their beloved leader join the fight. To them, this meant that their leader had finally finished making the thing that would finally defeat the Kyuubi once and for all, and that their dead comrades' sacrifices were worth it.

Furious at the elated state of his morsels, it turned to their cause of joy and snarled deep with its throat at the apparent end of his fun with the worthless mortals. It was its target, the Yondaime Hokage himself, riding on a boss summon.

It then roared, "_And so, the fight begins Hokage, and I will bring your head and heart as my trophy in this conquest to my home as your precious village burns into cinders with all of its people dead!"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Konohagakure, Hero's Memorial, a few minutes earlier_

"Is the sealing ritual ready yet, Yondaime-sama?! The people at the heart of our village need backup pronto; they can't last much longer against that infernal fox." Yelled Inuzuka Tsume, one of Konoha's finest trackers over the burning and the screams of the damned not that far away, at their esteemed leader, the Hokage.

"SHHHH!!! Be quiet, he needs to have no interruptions in order to finish the scroll. Save the status report for later, or say it to another commanding officer alright, Tsume? " quietly stated by Hyuuga Hiashi at the feral woman.

"Well **sorry!** I didn't know, and who am I supposed to report to anyway, if not the Hokage then?" She sniffed.

"Not so loud! But you should report to one of the ANBU captains or to the elders in the council, or even-"The argument was suddenly stopped by the shout of "**Done!**"

The dog-loving lady smiled in joy and relief, "Finally! So will you need any of us during the ritual, Hokage-sama?"

"No, I only need myself, the scroll I was working on, and this newly born infant-" He shows them a sleeping baby with blonde hair.

"-…but I'll need some jounin to wear down that fox demon and lead him to the ritual site so that I can start the ritual without any interference, so I ask those that can fight in the Inuzuka clan, Akimichi clan, Nara clan, and the Uchiha clan, as well as two of the remaining squads of ANBU to be the ones to distract the demon while the Hyuuga clan and some hunter nin, along with another squad of ANBU will guard the injured and anybody else unable to fight…"

His face then turned serious, "However, to those who will go, this will also mean an almost certain end at the jaws of that despicable demon. So will you all do it? For the survival of Konohagakure, will you do what it takes, even if it means your death?" Minato asked them with pure conviction.

"Minato-sensei, may I join you?" asked Kakashi as he arrived, interrupting the moment, looking completely serious, a rarity since the death of his teammate Uchiha Obito.

"Of course kōhai, as much as I don't want you to fight with something as dangerous as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but I have no choice as of now; so again, do you agree?" The spiky haired blond sighed and chuckled in resignation and pride at the first part, and went completely serious at the second part of his sentence.

For a few moments, everything seemed to go quiet, before a person started to mutter a mantra, "For Konoha, for Konoha, for Konoha, for Konoha..."

The people beside him heard the jounin mutter, and they liked what they heard, so they muttered it as a mantra as well, after all, it couldn't hurt, and it sounded rather appropriate to the situation. Others caught on to the mantra and the murmurings started to get louder until all of the ninjas were doing it while shouting, even the normally stoic Hyuuga.

The Yondaime smiled at their resolve at fighting, even against something that would **become** their worst nightmare for years to come. He gently set the newborn baby, his firstborn son, although the others did not know of the fact that the baby he was going to use for the sealing ritual was his very own little boy. He did some hand seals and shouted, "_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_"

The Hokage was now standing on a gigantic, scarred red toad, who was smoking from a pipe, that had responded to his summon. He picked up the baby that was also on the toad's head and he heard him exclaim, "_Hey Minato, how have you been doing? What do I need to do for y- __**is that the Kyuubi no Kitsune I feel?!**_" The massive toad's eyes widen at the last part as he sensed the Kyuubi no Kitsune's massive chakra and his equally huge killing intent washing over him.

"Yes, it is. I need you to help me fight that monster. This is my last request to you as your summoner." He stated neutrally.

"_Last request?! Why, it sounds as if you about to kill yourself, probably for something heroic, knowing you._" The toad chuckled, thinking it was a joke. When he saw that Minato's face was serious, his face visibly fell; he knew something like this would happen.

"As much as I'd like to banter with you, Gamabunta, we have to do something about that rampaging demon at the center of our village. In fact, more and more of our people are dying for every second of this conversation, so let's just go **and fight Kyuubi!**" He shouted the last part.

He jumped down from his boss summon and put the baby in the cradle in the set-up he had made, eyes with regret repressed deep within at what he was about to do to him for the safety of the village. He then shook his head to clear his doubts, knowing that he had to be strong for his people, and that he must do what must be done, even if it pains him so. He then used _Shunshin _to get back on the toad's massive head, eyes firming with resolve at his last battle.

The others started to move towards the battlefield after they heard their leader's declaration, their spirit still burning despite the stalling the conversation did.

The toad summon faced the direction of where the Kyuubi was rampaging after the Yondaime had gotten back on him, put his pipe in his jacket after extinguishing the embers, and with one mighty jump, he went to the battlefield.

* * *

_Heart of Konohagakure, present time_

They were treated to a sight that could only be described as an absolute massacre. The buildings were burning, smoke covering the sky above. The ground was littered with the dead bodies of jounin, chunnin, genin, and to their utmost horror, innocent civilians. In fact, some of the bodies had already begun to rot, giving the air a horrible smell of decay and death. In a way, it seemed appropriate to the battle. Minato and his summon steeled their face and their will for the upcoming battle, knowing that this would be their last battle together.

The Kyuubi turned to them, its eyes flashing with immense killing intent as it let out a snarl, knowing that the fight has truly begun.

* * *

It then roared, "_And so, the fight begins Hokage, and I will bring your head and heart as my trophy in this conquest to my home as your precious village burns into cinders with all of its people dead!"_

Minato's eyes narrowed at the monster's declaration, and then smirked as he answered it appropriately.

He leaped up and used _Henge_ to transform into a giant monkey (1). Afterwards, he performed some hand seals while inhaling a lot of air, then releasing it while slamming his chest with his fists with a shout of, "_Fuuton:Renkuudan!_"

A huge spherical orb of air formed from his exhaled breath, traveling to the nine tailed Kitsune at extremely fast speeds, but the fox simply countered with a huge fireball made of fox-fire.

Seeing Minato's mistake at using Fuuton jutsu, and the result of said mistake, namely a fireball now at the size of ten houses, Gamabunta jumped up and used three of the technique, _Suiton: Teppoudama, _in_ s_uccession at the immense fireball It managed to disperse the fireball, but then the fox shot off five fireballs in succession at the still airborne toad. Minato then dispelled the _Henge,_ and then used the technique _Suiton: Suijinheki, _which was made using the water that spilled over from the water towers when the Kyuubi knocked them over to block the incoming fireballs, but the shield dispersed after the third one hit. It gave Gamabunta enough time to charge one massive _Suiton: Teppoudama_, which he expelled from his mouth. The giant ball of water consumed the other fireballs and slammed into the Kyuubi, causing it to fly into several houses and onto the mountain wall.

It snarled at the hit, then got off the mountain wall, and then slammed its tail onto the ground, causing the ground to ripple with gigantic waves which made many of the burning buildings to collapse, causing ninja to jump out of the way of the path of the falling buildings, and for smoke to cloud their vision for a few moments.

When it cleared, they saw that the Kyuubi was glowing red with its nine tails poised near its mouth, a ball of extremely condensed chakra at the center of the space between the tips of its nine tails. It then swallowed the ball of chakra. At first nothing happened, which raised many eyebrows, but after a few moments, the fox opened its mouth and expelled a large beam made of pure chakra.

Their eyes widened as they saw the beam of pure, destructive chakra headed their way, luckily not in the path of the Hero Memorial, so they scrambled out of the way, and Gamabunta jumped out of the way. However, since the beam was so large, a substantial amount of jounin and ANBU got caught in the blast, disintegrating their bodies in an instant. The beam traveled of a couple of kilometers until it stopped, having run out of energy.

The devastation caused by the blast was simply astounding. A trench over a kilometer wide traveled through a huge part of Konoha and halfway through the forest outside it, and the beam also hit a part of the secret evacuation site, causing the death of hundreds of innocent civilians, old and young alike.

The surviving ninjas eyes widened in horror as they saw what was hit

The Yondaime Hokage's eyes narrowed and his killing intent spiked, enraged at the fact that many innocents died because of a careless mistake. He put it upon himself to avenge the civilians who died in that attack.

'Kuso!! I should have expected something like this from him! He shall pay for that!' He thought angrily.

* * *

'_That'll teach that insolent mortal and his awful-smelling summon (2)! From their reactions, it would seem that somewhere in the area in which the beam hit, it must have destroyed something very important to them. Knowing this place, I probably killed a lot of civilians. Heh heh heh… serves that blond mortal rat right for trying to fight me._' The fox thought smugly.

The fox then heard many male voices shout, "**Damn you Kyuubi!! This is for the people you killed! **_Fuuton:Mugen Sajin Daitoppa/ Katon: Dai Endan!"_

It turned to see five clones of the Hokage, as well as couple of teenage boys with the same spiky silver hair and with one black eye and a Sharingan eye on top of another Gamabunta blowing a great gust of wind and an adult man with medium length black hair and with the Sharingan in both of his eyes who was also on the other Gamabunta, exhaling a very, very big fireball, which combined with the Fuuton technique and was turned into a blazing wave of intense fire that was coming right at it. It then smirked at the foolishness of the two ninjas at using fire against it. It then inhaled and fed a lot more chakra than usual in its mouth, but it choked on it when it felt something drill into him with a lot of force. The fire exploded in its mouth as the fox didn't release it in time, burning the insides of his mouth, and his breathing passages into ashes. Then the fire wave hit it, and it felt searing pain as it felt itself frying, his burning fur causing an unpleasant scent to hit its nostrils, and its eyes being blinded by the fire.

* * *

Kakashi and Fugaku smiled, although Kakashi's smile was only indicated by the curving of his normal eye upwards. They had injured the Kyuubi, with the help of Tsume-san who distracted it at a crucial moment. The beast was now bleeding at one leg, his eyes were closed and his now open mouth now revealed its charred contents as it emitted smoke, as were the rest of his head.

A two-headed wolf looked up at the fox and smiled at the damage they had done, so it was howling in jubilation at what they thought was a great blow to him. The Hokage, still on the original Gamabunta's head, gave her/him a thumb up.

"Heh, looks like the fox was nothing but…." Kakashi began to say, but his normal eye widened in surprise and horror as the Kyuubi began to regenerate its wounds, the hole in its leg closing without a scar, the fur on its head began to grow back, and the smoke stopped emitting from its mouth. Then it spat out burnt flesh from its mouth and throat and opened it eyes, showing that those malicious red rubies were healed from the damage from the ninjas' attack.

"_You will PAY for that you $&$ worthless nuisance! I will devour your souls for hurting me so!!!_" The beast roared at them, chakra spiking with extreme killing intent as it stared at them with pure rage and contempt.

It heard a snarl at its feet, and so it looked down. It was a twin headed wolf with black fur with a cold glare on its feral face. It was surrounded by a ring of red liquid, which the fox realized came from its leg, the one that it just healed a few moments ago. Eyes widening with the sudden realization, it growled and smashed a chakra covered tail at the wolf, only for it to dodge by jumping over it, but it was not able to dodge the follow-up hit completely. The near hit managed to take off a chunk off the wolf's left side, causing it to howl in pain as blood gushed out of its massive wound. Afterwards, it fell to the ground, causing it to lapse into unconsciousness due to the pain.

The Kyuubi lifted up the tail which hit the mangy canine and licked the blood off. The massive demon grinned at the taste of the blood, which was made more delicious coming from its enemy, especially the one that caused it so much pain. It howled in joy at this small victory, as foxes hated dogs and wolves, and this one it hated even more than usual.

* * *

Kakashi paled at the sight of his furry comrade drenched in blood, looking like a corpse at the Kyuubi no Kitsune's feet. He shook from fear at the killing intent the fox still radiated, even though now it was at a much lesser level, and he wondered how Tsume withstood its effects to enough of a degree to actually fight back. He shook his head, knowing that he had to save his comrade before she and her wolf companion got eaten by that blasted demon. He looked at the original Yondaime and saw a myriad of emotions crossing his face, before it settled into determination.

-Yondaime-sama, how do we help her? - asked Kakashi using hand gestures.

-Send a barrage of kunai using the _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ at him, but send one of my special kunai at base of its tails using one of your regular _Kage Bunshin_. I'll handle the rest. - The blond-haired Hokage replied.

-Alright. - The silver-haired jounin nodded, then threw the kunai and the shuriken at him.

He then did some hand seals and exclaimed, "_Tajuu Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

The thrown shuriken and kunai multiplied into thousands of pointy metal death heading right at the bijuu. Then this was followed up with almost all of the Kakashi Bunshin, all five of the Hokage's Bunshin, and the Uchiha head to jump off the _Kage Bunshin_ made in the toad's image (3). A lone Bunshin remained, and it used_Henge_along with the toad clone to form the image of a giant wolf man with fingers and two opposable thumbs. Then the wolf man did hand seals and barked the name of the attack.

"_Fuuton: Reppushou!_"

A huge, powerful gust of wind appeared and increased the speed of the thrown shuriken, turning them into blurs.

The Kyuubi's eye twitched at the audacity of the mortals to send a rain of tiny metal weapons at it. It inhaled a huge lungful of air and imbued it with its chakra. It then exhaled the air with a roar, causing a huge gust of wing to blow away the thousands of tiny metal death, akin to the _Fuuton:Mugen Sajin Daitoppa _that was used on him earlier.

The hail of kunai and shuriken reversed direction and started to head for the Henged _Kage Bunshin_. The bunshins, knowing that the Hokage was behind them, took the blow full force. This in turn, caused them to revert into their original appearance before henging, namely Kakashi and Minato. Right after reverting, they vanished in a puff of smoke, as _Kage Bunshin_ tend to disappear after a single hit.

Having nothing to support it, the thousands of kunai and shuriken began to fall to the ground. The jounin on the said spot got out of the way of raining metal death. All of it fell to the ground, after which most of it vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving only about two dozen of the kunai and shuriken behind.

* * *

Unseen, the original Kakashi shunshined somewhere near the back of the Kyuubi, and positioned himself. The he performed the seals Snake, Dragon, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey, and exclaimed, "_Chidori!_"

The Kyuubi suddenly jumped upwards, looking down as the silver haired teen charged at it with a glowing electrical hand with the sound of a thousand birds chirping. The boy then threw something at it which was too fast and too small for its eyes to see clearly. It apparently hit the base of its tails, as he felt something akin to a sharp pinprick at that area.

Right after the feeling, the kid stopped the technique and ran to his fallen comrade, who was still unconscious. Then the nine tailed bijuu saw a yellow flash, and then its world exploded in pain as it was hit with something painful at the base of its tails, severing them all from its spine. The fox mustered enough resistance in pain to turn its head after landing wrong to see the spiky blond haired rat drenched in its blood and pushing a spiraling sphere of chakra at what used to be the base of all of its magnificent tails. It used a burst of highly concentrated chakra to push away said blond nuisance.

'_He CUT OFF MY TAILS!!! This has just gone personal mortal, I will feed you to gay shikima demons and incubi for this!!! And then you will stay in hell for all eternity as the personal fucktoy of those same sex demons, while remembering what I did to your beloved village and what your actions have done to them, namely damn them to this same punishment! AH HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' _The fox thought maniacally as his tails began to grow back, its determination to finish the job given to him now fueled by the flames of vengeance at the blond haired, blue eyed rat, Namikaze Minato.

* * *

Minato was saved from impaling against a piece of a broken metal rod by means of Gamabunta's tongue. Then he got up on the toad's tongue and jumped to his head.

"Thanks for the save, Gamabunta, I owe you one!" The blond said cheerfully.

"_You do know that because of that the fox is going to come after you until you're dead or worse, right?" _The toad boss asked him.

"My plan exactly, my friend." The Yondaime replied.

"_You're nuts, completely and absolutely nuts, Minato!" _The toad exclaimed heatedly at him.

The man didn't retort to his summon's words, instead saying, "When he charges at us, lead him to the site where I summoned you, then hold him at bay until someone gives me the newborn baby."

"_Alright, but tell me what your plan was after this mess, understand?"_ Demanded the toad, but Minato didn't reply to that either. He simply pointed at the now charging fox.

"_&& $#!!"_ The toad cursed as he barely dodged the fox's lunge.

This continued until the fox's tails were fully regenerated, but by that time, they were near the ritual site.

* * *

_Konohagakure, Hero's Memorial, a few minutes earlier_

"Are all people in their positions!?" asked Nara Shikaku.

"Hai!" Shouted the Akimichi clan from their positions, ready to restrain the fox if plan A fails.

"Sir yes sir!" Replied the Uchiha clan, finishing the set-up of numerous hidden wires to entrap the Kyuubi, to help the Akimihi clan hold the fox down if the first plan fails.

Then the Nara saw a glint of a mirror, meaning that his fellow clan members were ready.

"Oi! Nara-san, he's coming really soon, Minato-sensei has it pissed." A familiar voice called out.

Shikaku turned to see that it was Kakashi along with a couple of his and Minato's _Kage Bunshin_ carrying the unconscious and hastily bandaged forms of Tsume and her wolf. The only reason he could tell the real Kakashi from his Bunshin was that he was being supported by Fugaku.

"Are you alright Kakashi-san?" Asked the lazy Nara.

"Yeah, my chakra's severely depleted, but I'm fine. However, Tsume-san and her wolf Kuromaru have to be treated immediately. They have a chunk of flesh that was torn off by the Kyuubi and I only managed to patch them up in time." The tired ninja said with concern for his comrade's health.

"MEDIC! There is a ninja in critical condition here! Get yourselves here and get their bodies ASAP!" The newly arrived Yamanaka Inoichi shouted.

"When'd you get here Inoichi-san? What did you overhear? Asked Kakashi with a blink.

"I got here in time to overhear that Tsume-san needed immediate medical attention." The brown haired man stated.

"Oh, I must be more tired than I thought. Fugaku-san, could you give the baby to Minato-sensei, I don't think I can use anymore chakra and I need to rest." The silver haired boy said.

"Alright Kakashi-san, you just rest for now, you did a good job. We don't need to lose another jounin, especially one such as you." The Uchiha replied.

"Thank you Fugaku-san." The boy bowed the best as he could and left the area helped by one of his clones to their temporary base.

Suddenly, five wolves howled, and a human's distinct voice echoed over the forest, shouting, "It's here! Get ready!"

"I'll see you on the battlefield, Shikaku." With that the Uchiha vanished in swirl of leaves.

* * *

_Konohagakure, Hero's Memorial, present time_

Fireball after fireball the Kyuubi spat, eyes hinting at its now murderous rage. The toad frantically dodged, or countered with a _Suiton: Teppoudama _if dodging was not possible. They dodged and dodged until they saw their destination. Relief washed over the boss summon's mind as the dodging was finally over, but he did not dare to take his eyes off his opponent; otherwise he might be burnt to a crisp by the enraged fox.

"_You blasted piece of earthworm &#+! Stay still and die like the insignificant prey you really are!! You- UGH!"_ The Kyuubi was punched in the gut by Akimichi Chouza, who was unable to stand the fox's venomous words against his leader any longer.

"Shut your dirty tongue you Kitsune-teme!" This was punctuated by a punch to his jaw, but it never connected as the Kitsune used one of its regrown tails to catch the punch and twist it beyond its limits, causing the arm to be dislocated. Luckily though, the arm was wrenched free by another clan member before the Kyuubi tore it off.

"Thanks Aki." Breathed Chouza as he reset his arm with a wince.

The man, Akimichi Aki, was a man with spiky, sandy blond hair in a ponytail and was wearing blue armor. He simply nodded his head as he blocked the Kyuubi's tail strikes.

Aki and Chouza jumped out of the way of a fire breath attack the Kyuubi launched at them, finding that hitting them with it tails was not going to get it anywhere. The Kyuubi then slammed its tail to the ground, causing an earthquake of a huge magnitude to shake the entire forest, the land in front of it tail severing in half from the force.

* * *

The hidden Nara clan members dropped their jutsu or camouflage coats and jumped out of their hiding place as their hiding places were torn out and/or destroyed by the giant shockwave. The two Akimichi clan members lost their footing when they landed on the ground, causing them to fall to their butts, creating a dust cloud that obscured almost everyone's vision for a few moments.

When the dust cleared, the Kyuubi was frozen still, as the Nara clan members took advantage of the confusion to lock the _Kage Mane no jutsu _on the demon's shadow (4). The two Akimichi held down the Kyuubi along with six other of their clan members, further entrapping it.

"Hokage-sama, now! Fugaku, the baby, give it to Hokage-sama!" Chouza shouted to the standing figure on the giant toad and to the black haired figure that was hiding in the ruins of the camp.

* * *

A black figure suddenly appeared on top of Gamabunta's head in a flash of leaves held the baby, waiting for their Kage to take it.

"_Shiki Fuujin no jutsu_…" The blond muttered as he finished the seal sequence.

He took the still sleeping baby, who was still asleep by means of gentle chakra-forced means utilized by the Hokage, from Fugaku, who vanished in a swirl of leaves afterwards, and positioned the child's stomach to his chest and stuck the baby there using chakra. Then he felt the Shinigami appear and slowly thrust its hand into his chest. He felt a numbing cold sensation enter his body when the Death God's hand entered, but he ignored it.

* * *

The Kyuubi suddenly felt a cold chill creep up its spine, causing it to stop resisting for a moment. The energy felt extremely sinister, even more sinister than the one who summoned it and it combined; however, it also felt vaguely familiar, as if it had felt this before. To its surprise, it was coming from the blond teme, who was holding a baby. Then, it saw him henge into a giant upright frog with four arms, a strange, thick armor and opposable thumbs and face it with determination burning in those horizontal pupils.

The frog leapt in front of it and grabbed its tails and pinned them to its shoulders with two of its hands, and it caused the Nara clansmen to move their hands to their shoulders in synch. Then the frog lifted it by its shoulders and positioned. Suddenly, the fox felt a numbing cold enter his chest and felt something being pulled out. The nine tailed fox then probed its internal energy and felt it being pulled out along with… its soul. It panicked, feeling fear for the first time since it had gained its first tail. It resumed struggling, this time by sending out a huge, and extremely hot wave of chakra outside of its body.

Their hold broke after a minute, but the damage was done. The fox looked down and saw that most of its lower abdomen and its back paws in it soul form have been taken out by hand manifesting through the armor on his stomach. Its tails were next, and it tried to shoot a fireball at the frog, but the blasted toad blocked it with a water ball.

Feeling that it could not escape now, it built up a huge amount of chakra, what it could get from its reserves that was being drained. It had gathered enough for a transportation technique, but it couldn't use its tails anymore, as their soul equivalent was taken, and soon it would lose its upper torso and its front paws. It molded it as best as it can to its specifications and triggered it. By that time however, most of it soul was gone, and only the head ad neck parts remained, and the numbing cold had almost completely eroded its thoughts.

'_Take… me… somewhere… can… rampage…' _That was all it thought as it expelled the needed chakra for the spell before its soul was completely taken from its body, which turned to dust.

* * *

The people cheered at the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, glad that the battle was over. Gamabunta vanished with a smile, feeling that its job was done. The Yondaime dispelled the _Henge_and got the scroll from the inside of his robe and stabilized the seal on the newborn baby pinned to his chest with chakra by pressing the scroll on his son's stomach, pouring the last dregs of his chakra into the item. The scroll sizzled as it put the _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki_ and two _Shishou Fuuin _on the younger blond's stomach. Then the Yondaime's eyes turned glassy and he fell to the ground, whispering to the now awake and crying baby:

"Goodbye my-…" With that he fell to the ground dead, a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kyuubi's chakra was in the air as it was working on its caster's final wish, to be away from this place to be able to rampage once again. The chakra was enough to open a dimensional vortex, but it used almost all of it up, so the last energies were used to hone in and take the baby to the random destination.

The humans were shocked that a strange, red swirling hole appeared out of nowhere, radiating the now sealed fox's chakra. They were alarmed when the baby the Yondaime was carrying started glowing a pale red and float to the hole in the sky. They were so shocked and just plain tired that nobody moved to take the baby until it was too late. The baby was then sucked into the vortex.

An old man suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves and asked, "Where is the baby?"

Nobody answered; they were too busy staring at a par of the sky, still very much shocked and horrified.

* * *

TBC

(1) He needed fingers and opposable thumbs to form the harder seals.

(2) Gamabunta smokes from his pipe, and Kyuubi's sensitive nose catches the scent even though the toad stopped smoking a few minutes ago.

(3) The Hokage made this and the other clones while Tsume was attacked.

(4) Even though the earthquake made them get out of their positions, Shikaku had a backup plan in case something like this happens, and they practiced it during the earlier part of the Kyuubi vs. Konoha-nin clash, and even the day after the Kyuubi was reported to be heading their way.


End file.
